Young, Roller Blading Love
by GeekyGirl3000
Summary: During Simon's birthday party at Roll On America, Jeanette decides to learn how to skate. But instead, all she does is embarrass herself, and completely take down the birthday boy! Has Jeanette just ruined Simon's thirteenth birthday? DON'T FORGET TO R&R!


**Just something that popped into my mind randomly. Decided to write it before I forgot. So enjoy! R&R!**

Jeanette Miller sighed, as she leaned against the railing that surrounded the skating rink, watching other party goers zoom by gracefully. It was her best friend(and love interest) Simon Seville's birthday. And he had decided to have it at Roll on America. Jeanette could barely walk without tripping. How was she supposed to roller blade? Nonetheless, she had gladly excepted the invitation, no questions asked.

She watched Simon zoom by, gracefully spinning in a circle. He had one of those birthday crowns on his head, signifying that it was his thirteenth birthday. She also caught his brother Alvin try and skate in the opposite direction than everybody else, receiving angry looks.

A sudden loud beat rang through the speakers that surrounded the entire building. A colorful disco ball descended from the ceiling. Everyone began dancing and skating at the same time.

Jeanette smiled to herself as she watched Chad, the oldest of the Seville brothers, spin Simon, ballroom style. Simon laughed wholeheartedly, obviously having fun skating and dancing with his little, and older brothers.

Jeanette wanted to join that fun. Without embarrassing herself. And possibly other people.

"Hey, Jeanette?" asked a familiar voice. Jeanette turned to see her best friend mina, and little sister Brittany looking at her expectantly. "Why aren't you skating?" asked Mina. Jeanette sighed. "Because I can't." Brittany shook her head and grabbed her sister's hand, Mina grabbing the other. "Nonsense. Anyone can skate. We'll teach you."

Sudden panic ran through Jeanette's entire body. She was about to skate in front of, what seemed like, a thousand people. She'd probably take out about a dozen of them trying to skate.

Even so, she didn't argue as they rolled her onto the well-waxed wooden floor. Immediately they had to catch her. She could feel her face become hot. "I'm not so sure about this guys." Brittany shook her head once more. "No quitting Jeanette. I am determined to teach you how to roller skate."

Despite the fast, frenzied speed of all the other skaters, they lead her around the rink a couple times, slowly, getting faster with each lap. Jeanette was beginning to feel more confident. "Okay Jean," said Mina. "We're gonna let go now. Are you ready?" Jeanette nods, determination showing in her face.

"Okay. 1...2...3!" Mina and Brittany let go of her arms, and she commenced to glide across the rink. In fact, she was doing pretty good. For the first five seconds.

Someone bumped into her from behind. And whoever it was, was going fast. Instead of falling though, Jeanette started to roll even faster across the floor. _Really_ fast. "Ah!" She screamed as she was about to take someone down. Luckily they got out of the way in time. Refusing to fall, Jeanette stumbled across the floor at top speed, her arms flailing to keep herself up.

"WHOA!" People started to jump out of her way. How do you put the brakes on these things? She screamed as Simon and his brothers fell into her path. Chad, Alvin, Danny, and Theodore, all skidded away, just barely making it. Simon however, was too caught up in all his fun didn't get the hint. Jeanette did the only thing she could think of. "SIMON, LOOK OUT!"

Everything else seemed to happen in slow motion. Simon swiveled around, trying to find the emergency. His eyes widened when he saw it was right in front of him. He tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late.

WHAM! He didn't even have time to scream as she literally smacked into him. They both collapsed on the hard wood floor upon impact, she toppling on top of him.

Jeanette slowly lifted her head which had landed on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He opened his eyes from the continuous wince he wore from his head hitting the floor. Hard. She flinched when his tantalizing blue eyes met her purple ones. Then she smiled sheepishly, her cheeks flushed. "H-happy Birthday Simon."

He smiled back, but it seemed more forced. "Thanks Jean." she quickly climbed from on top of him when his brothers came over to help him up. "You okay Si?" Chad asked. Simon winced once more, and put his hand on his sore head. "Yeah."

Chad didn't seem so convinced, and skated him off the rink, and over to table. And Jeanette? She had somehow manage to take her skates off and run off the rink and into the bathroom without being noticed.

A while later, after everyone sang Happy Birthday and had cake and ice cream, Simon started to wonder where Jeanette was. He walked up to Mina and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, where's Jeanette?" She sighed. "She's refusing to come out of the bathroom." Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Why?" She gave him a look that said _Are you really asking me this question?_ He frowns. "Oh. Right."

"Anyway," Mina said. "She thinks she ruined your birthday." Simon shakes his head. "That's crazy." He turned and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna go check on her."

When he arrived at the Women's Bathroom, her awkwardly tapped on the door. "Jeanette?" No answer. He took a deep breath before bravely opening the door and peeking his head inside. Not seeing her, he took a couple steps in, until he heard sobbing. He ventured in further, noting that whoever was crying was in one of the stalls. Bending over, he looked underneath the metal stall doors until he found a familiar pair of purple flats.

He lightly tapped on the door. "Jeanette?" All sobbing stopped. In fact, it seemed as though everything had frozen. "S-Simon? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me,"he answered. The stall door flew open to reveal a tear-stained Jeanette. "What are you doing in here?" she asked stepping out of the stall. "I came to check on you,' he said, locking the door of the bathroom. Her entire face fell. "Oh."

"I'm not upset Jeanette." he wiped a couple tears off her face that had not yet dried. She sniffled. "Y-You mean I haven't ruined your entire birthday?"

"Of course not," he said. "I mean, sure I was a little disoriented after the accident, but I'm fine now. Besides." He smiled. "It _was_ kinda funny."

She frowned. "it was definitely _not_ funny. I probably gave you a concussion. And when I fell on top of you was kinda embarrassing." "I didn't mind that at all," he said absently, remembering having her that close to him.

"Wait, what did you just say?" His eyes immediately widened when he realized what had just slipped from his mouth. "Nothing, nothing." "Whatever," she mumbled. "It still looked painful-"

"Jeanette,"he cut her off. "If I was really mad, would I be standing in the girls bathroom trying to get you out of it?" Before she could answer, he grabbed her hand and said, "Come on. We have something important to do."

"I don't know about this Simon,"said Jeanette nervously. "I already took you out once. I don't wanna do it again."

Simon shook his head as he lead her into the now empty skating rink. "Don't worry Jean. I'll be expecting it this time." She scowled at him as he pulled her onto the skating rink. She stumbled immediately. And he caught her. "Easy," he said soothingly. She slowed down and tried mirroring his movements. She still tripped. He could see her frustration now. So he wordlessly skated behind her and supported her from there, gently putting his hands on her hips. Jeanette's face flushed. She wondered if anyone was watching.

"Okay, now alternate feet, as if you're walking. Good. Now to propel yourself, use the toe-stopper, and push."

"Wait, did you say toe-stopper?" she asked suddenly. He nodded. "Yeah. The rubber things at the toe of your skate."

Jeanette face palmed. "So there is a break." He laughed.

They continued to wordlessly skate around the rink. The DJ, who controlled all the music, saw them He decided to help them out a bit. Just as Jeanette said, "I think I got it", the song "Don't Matter" by Akon, came out of the speakers.

Jeanette smiled as Simon grabbed her hand and they skated around the rink. Deciding to be a little jokester she suddenly pushed him, making him fall, and falling on top of him. He grinned realizing what had just happened. This time though, their faces were so close together, that their noses almost touched. "So how was your birthday?" she asked, smiling sweetly. In answer, he yanked her closer, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "Best. Birthday. Ever."


End file.
